


He Gets Me Along, Gives Me Courage to Be Strong

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared, Schmoop, So much schmoop, Soldier Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's pregnancy has been good so far, he just wishes that his husband, Jensen was able to be home with him to experience it all. With the ultrasound coming up where they are supposed to find out the sex of the baby, the two makes plans for Jensen to be there over a Skype call. But what happens when Jared isn't able to reach Jensen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Gets Me Along, Gives Me Courage to Be Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got a new job. And I spend my days working with Veterans. And it has kind of changed all of my story ideas lately. Not that I, or the Muse, are complaining. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to my wonderful beta and muse, Supernaturally_Bonafide15 Thanks for holding my hand and encouraging my crazy ideas. 
> 
> The title of this story was inspired by Louden Swain's 'Homesick' because.... well, they're my favorite band. And I love that song. 
> 
> I don't actually own Jared or Jensen and everything here, is of course, fiction and just fantasies and ideas of the author. 
> 
> So much heartfelt thanks to all of those who do serve our country. Everything you do is appreciated.

“And you’re sure that you’re feeling okay? You’re not over-stressing yourself or anything, are you? Maybe you shouldn’t be working so much.”

“Jensen-“

“Maybe you could take a couple of days off a week, that way you can relax a little more.”

“Jensen, would you-“

“And are you taking all of your vitamins? I know last time you said you were running a little low-“

_“JENSEN!”_

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Calm down, Jared. There’s no need to yell at me. I’m right here.”

Jared slouched back down into the couch. “Well you’re not, not really.”

Jensen rubbed his hands into his eyes, sighing. “I know, Jared. This isn’t any easier on me than it is on you, ya know.”

“I know, Jensen. I’m sorry, fucking hormones are all over the place. Can we start over?”

“Well, I already knocked you up, don’t think we can re-do that.” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows. “Though we could always go through the actions again?”

Groaning, Jared slapped his forehead. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Sergeant Ackles.”

Jensen’s own groan answered. “Mmm, love when you call me by my title. Does dangerous things to my, ah, little Private.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it little. Unless it’s shrunk in the last five months?”

“Now whose mind is in the gutter?” Jensen huffed in mock annoyance. “Besides, you saw it on our Skype call last week.”

“Yep. Looks exactly the same as I remembered. Wonder if it still taste the same?”

Jared laughed as Jensen groaned, reaching down to palm himself quickly. “Shit, babe, you can’t say things like that. I’m in the bunker tonight, and Welling came back because he was sick.”

A call came from behind Jensen. _“I was sick, you ass. And your lovey-dovey shit is gonna make me hurl again.”_

Jensen flipped off the person behind him. “Fuck off, Welling. Not my fault you don’t have an amazing husband like I do.” He turned back to the screen, a smile growing when he noticed Jared’s blush. “But seriously, Jay, those vitamins. You ordered more, right?”

Sighing exasperatingly, Jared placed both hands on the screen. “Good lord, the way you worry, you would think that I was the one serving in a war-zone. Not the one in a comfortable home, carrying the baby.”

“Humor me, Babe.”

“Yes, I ordered more vitamins, and I take them every day. And I drink plenty of fluids and I eat between six and eight meals a day, depending on how hungry Peanut is.” Jared’s hand came down to rub gentle circles on his stomach, his eyes following. “And we listen to that CD that you recorded for us of you singing, every day. And we miss you. Every day.”

“Oh, Jay. Don’t cry. Please. Not when I can’t be there to wipe the tears away.” There was some rustling sounds as Jensen moved closer to his computer. “I miss you, too. Both of you.”

“I know.” Jared’s gaze moved back up, forcing a laugh as he wiped his eyes. “Stupid hormones.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his mouth. “So, next week’s appointment.”

Jensen smiled. “This is the one where we find out the sex, right? See if our nursery is gonna be blue or pink?”

Jared huffed. “Jensen, I thought we decided on green.”

Holding his hands up in defense, the soldier chuckled. “Just kidding, babe. Green it is, no matter what.” There was a long silence. “I wish I could be there, though. Take in the news with you.”

Sitting up suddenly, Jared grabbed the iPad. “Jensen, what if you can?”

Puzzlement crossed the other man’s face. “Jay, you know I would love that, but I don’t see how-“

“What if we skype the appointment? Doctor Beaver isn’t gonna care, and then you can be there as well! It’s perfect! I’ll bring the iPad, and if you are available?”

Jensen’s smile was dazzling as it spread across his face. “I’ll make myself available. My commanding is pretty understandable. He gets that this is our first baby. So I think I can make it work.”

Jared’s smile was interrupted by a huge yawn and Jensen laughed. “I better let you get some rest, Babe. You need sleep. Night time routine?”

Pulling the iPad down to his belly, Jared pressed it against the skin, smiling when he heard Jensen kiss’s on the screen coming through the speaker. Hearing Jensen begin to sing his favorite Beatles song, _Hey Jude_ , Jared had to stuff his fist up to his mouth to keep the sob from escaping. Finishing the chorus, Jensen continued to whisper.

“I love you so much, Peanut. You go easy on your Daddy tonight, and let him get some sleep. He works so hard to make sure that you are gonna be healthy, so let’s give him a break. You sleep tonight so that he can sleep. And I’ll talk to you soon, baby. Okay, Jay. You’re turn.”

Jared brought the electronic device up to his own face, watching as his husband wiped his hand across his face, clearing away any tears before making eye contact. “You take it easy, okay, babe? Take care of yourself until I can get back there to do it for you.”

“You take care of yourself too, Jen. I want you coming back to me in one piece, as soon as possible. And don’t forget our Skype date for the appointment next week.” Jared pressed his fingertips against the screen.” I love you, Jensen. So much. You keep my heart safe over there.”

Jensen pressed his own fingers to Jared’s. “I love you, Jared. I will, I promise I’ll try to see you soon.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Jared followed the nurse back into the doctor’s office, his feet shuffling slowly as his hand caressed his lower back. He hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, and no matter the amount of shifting and rearranging his body around Jensen’s pillow, relief had never come to him. He stopped by the scale, so that the nurse, Alona, could get his monthly weight.

“Nicely done, Mr. Ackles. You’ve only gained four more pounds since the last time we were here. That’s a good, healthy weight.”

Jared smiled as he stepped down, gathering his coat, shoes, and bag from the chair next to the scale. “Thanks, Al. I feel like I’m eating for three though. Are you sure there isn’t two babies in there?”

Alona laughed. “Wouldn’t that be a surprise for Jensen when he comes home?!”

Jared laughed as Alona began to take his vitals. “I think he might be a little shocked. Might question Doctor Beaver’s skills.”

“Who’s questioning my skills?” A booming voice interrupted as a bearded man knocked on the door before entering. Jared looked up and smiled as the doctor came in. They had first met Jim Beaver three years before, when Jensen, having to play the hero and rescue a little girl’s cat from the tree, managed to fall, snapping two bones in his wrist. Jim had quickly become a friend and father-like figure to the boys, watching out for the both of them, in and out of the clinic.

“And how is my favorite patient doing today?”

Alona moved to step out of the room. “He’s a little tired. Baby Ackles wasn’t very well behaved last night. Maybe go a little easy on him, Doc.” She opened the door and let out a squeal before turning back into the room. “Umm, Jim?!”

Jim’s face flushed, his head turning quickly. “ _Remember_ , Alona? We have that med student here today? He’s going to be following me around?”

Alona nodded, a smile growing across her face. “Yes, that’s right. Student. I’ll, uh, just show him around until you need him.”

Jim patted the examination table, smiling at Jared. “Okay, kid. You know the drill. Hop on up here, and let’s get a glimpse as to how my newest favorite patient is doing.”

Leaving his shoes off, Jared slowly stood up and made his way over to the table. He settled back onto the surface before half-sitting up quickly. “Oh, hey Doc? Can you grab my iPad please? It’s in my bag. We are _so_ including Jensen in on this appointment, if that’s okay?”

The elderly man smiled, grabbing the device out of the messenger bag. “Of course, Jared. This is a pretty important day. I would hate for your husband to miss it because he’s out saving the world.”

Jared smiled, turning on the iPad and switching on the Skype App. He logged in and placed the call to Jensen, waiting as it tried to connect. “I have to apologize if I’m a little crabby today, Jim. Peanut was up most of the night; neither one of us could get comfortable. Missing Daddy, I guess.”

Jim nodded his head in an understanding way. “You amaze me, Jared. Pregnancy is hard enough for new parents, but it’s much harder when one of those parents is gone.”

“But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Jared replied quickly, trying to re-connect the Skype call. “It’s hard, yeah. But, Jensen is doing what he needs to do, and I am so proud of my soldier. It sucks not having him here, but he’ll be back soon. And then we’ll be a family.”

“And no one doubts that love, Jared. It’s obvious how much you two are in love.” Pulling the gel out of the drawer below the medical sonographer, Jim smiled. “Now are we ready to meet the newest member of the Ackles family?”

Jared frowned. “Jensen knew what time the appointment was, I’m not sure why he isn’t answering.” Suddenly the call was answered and Jared’s brow furrowed as the face that appeared was not Jensen’s, but one of the other officers, Rosenbaum.

“Well, Preggers! How goes it?”

A small smile graced Jared’s face. Mike Rosenbaum had served with Jensen’s company on their first tour and Jensen had been happy to learn that he would be making the second tour by his side as well. Jared had never really understood the man, but Jensen had assured him that even Rosenbaum’s sense of humor was greatly appreciated when they were covered with sand and sweat.

“It’s going good, Rosy. But, uh, is Jensen there? We kind of had a date.”

The frown that pulled down the corners of Mike’s mouth left Jared a sinking feeling in his gut. “Sorry, JayBird, but the Ack-Attack is out on patrol. Probably won’t be back for a few hours.”

“Oh.”

“I can have him call you when he gets back? He should have the time to do that.”

Sniffling, Jared shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay. It will be too late by then. Thanks anyway, Rosy. Stay safe over there.”

Mike saluted before disconnecting the call. Jared sighed, tossing the iPad onto his bag on the chair. He again lay back on the table, rolling down the waist of his track pants and pulling up the shirt that he was wearing to expose his baby swell.

“Jared?”

“It’s okay, Jim. We can go on with the appointment. But can you just, not tell me the sex of the baby?”

Jim smiled sadly. “Are you sure, Jared?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I wanted to find out with Jensen. If he can’t be here, I don’t even want to know. It’s something that we were gonna share.”

Squirting the gel onto Jared’s stomach, Jim began to prepare the wand. “Oh, Jared. I was going to ask. I have a medical student following me around today. Would you care if he came in to watch your ultrasound?”

Letting his head fall back onto the table, Jared closed his eyes. “Yeah, Jim. I guess that’s fine.”

Jared heard Jim call out the door, before returning to his patient’s side. Hearing the quiet snick as the door closed, Jared thought he picked up a gasp from the student as he entered the room. He settled into the table, preparing to hear the quick pulse of his baby. He tensed as he felt rough, calloused fingers slip into his, entangling with his own. He opened his eyes quickly, gasping in surprise as his gaze was met by the piercing green stare that he hadn’t seen in over five months.

_“Jensen?”_

“Hey, Husband.” Jensen pressed a quick kiss to the top of Jared’s belly. “Hey, baby.”

Jared pushed himself up off of the table, throwing his arms around Jensen’s neck and pulling the smaller man into a bone-crushing hug. Laughter flew out of Jensen as he wrapped his own arms around Jared, sliding to the side as to not crush the baby. The men spent several long moments just holding each other, both beginning to cry as Jensen ran his hand down the length of Jared’s hair, neither wanting to be the first to pull away.

“Wait, Jen.” Jared pulled back, framing Jensen’s face with his large hands. “How did you-?”

Jensen smiled. “Got a couple days off. I’d do anything to be here. We had a date, remember?”

Jared pulled Jensen down into him, their lips eagerly searching out each other’s and pushing together passionately.

“Missed this. Missed _you_.”

“I missed you, too, Jay.”

Letting out a deep breath, Jared pulled back, his nose brushing against the side of Jensen’s neck, breathing in the scent of his husband. The scent that he hadn’t been able to smell for months.

Jim coughed behind them, and Jared moved back further, a blush filling his cheeks. “Sorry, Jim.”

Chuckling, Jim’s smile only grew. “Oh, nothing to be worried about Jared. I just thought maybe we should get this appointment on the way so that the two of you can get home and continue this… _not_ on my examination table.”

Jensen chuckled, shrugging out of his jacket and placing his army cap on the chair. He slid himself onto the examination table behind Jared, taking his husband’s weight onto himself. He wrapped his arms around Jared, nuzzling his face into his hair and breathing in the warm, musky scent that was home and love. “Okay, Doc. We’re ready.”

Jim smiled before moving the wand around on Jared’s swell. “And this, would be your little peanut’s heartbeat.”

Jensen gasped as the _whooshing_ sound suddenly filled the small office. His mouth dropped open, and Jared chuckled as his hand scrabbled to find Jared’s own. “Jared. That’s…. That’s…..”

Jared pressed a kiss to their joined hands. “Our baby.”

Jensen turned Jared’s head toward him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Thank you, Jay. I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you, too, Jen. More than you’ll know.”

“Am I correct in assuming that you will want to know the gender of the baby since Jensen was able to make the appointment after all?”

Jim smiled as the couple in front of him shared a warm glance and another gentle kiss, before turning to look at him with anxious smiles on their faces. Jensen, almost shaking with nerves, tightened his arms around Jared. “Lay it on us, Doc. We’re ready for anything.”

Shaking his head, Jim smiled. “Well, if we move the wand down this way. Now come on, baby, don’t be shy for your daddies.” Jim fiddled with the wand and pressed gently on Jared’s side, causing a slight flutter in the taller man’s belly as the baby rolled over. “Congratulations, boys. It looks like you’ve got yourself a healthy, baby….”

Jared and Jensen both held their breath, their fingers gripping each other’s tighter.

“Girl!”

A shout of laughter erupted from both men as Jared collapsed against Jensen. “We did it, Jen.”

Jensen’s eyes shone nothing but love and adoration as they met Jared’s gaze. “You did it, honey. You’re amazing. And I am so proud of you.”

“I could never do it without my soldier.”

Both men shared another lingering kiss as the doctor quietly let himself out of the room.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Groaning slightly, Jared stretched his arms above his head as he blinked his eyes open against the early morning sunlight. As his body twisted, eyes searching for his bed partner, he felt a twinge in his backside, a small smile opening Jared’s mouth. Oh, he had welcomed Jensen home last night; in more ways than one.

Pushing himself gingerly out of bed, he fully stretched his body, one arm wrapped around his baby swell as he made his way into the bathroom to relieve his pressing bladder. After washing his hands, he made his way out into the hallway, wondering where Jensen could have disappeared.

His question was answered as he stepped into the open door of the soon-to-be nursery. Leaning against the doorway, Jared’s smile only grew at the sight that met his eyes.

Jensen was standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips as he took in the fresh paint on the walls that he had just finished applying. He was dressed in an old, faded pair of ripped jeans and a worn-thin Dallas Cowboys shirt. His clothing was splattered in the light green paint that they had chosen for the room. As Jared moved closer to wrap his arms around his husband, his hand moved up, wiping a small spot of paint off of Jensen’s cheek.

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” Jared nuzzled his nose into the back of Jensen’s neck. “That doesn’t suit me well this early in the morning.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jensen turned, his arms carefully wrapping around his husband’s tall form, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his jaw. “And I just feel bad, babe. It’s not fair that you’re stuck here by yourself. The least I could do is finish painting the nursery.”

Jared moved his hand back over Jensen’s face, long fingers coming to a rest under the firm chin, brushing over the slight stubble there. “Hey, none of that. You know I understand. And I am so proud of you. How long did we get this time?”

“Just three days.” The two shared a gentle kiss before Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand in his own, pulling him out of the nursery and down the hall to the stairs. “But come with me. I have a surprise for you.”

Giggling softly as he followed his husband down the stairs and into the kitchen, Jared let himself be pushed carefully into one of the kitchen chairs. “Wait. What’s going on, Jense?”

Jensen smiled, slowly pulling away. “Mr. Impatient will just have to wait. Breakfast first.” Jensen moved over to the stove, uncovering two plates, each filled with a stack of waffles. He set one in front of Jared, then moved to grab a tall glass of orange juice for the man and a fresh mug of coffee for himself.

Staring as the food quickly moved around the plates, Jensen let out a small groan as the long tongue came out and licked around the tines of the fork. He stood suddenly, pushing back from the table. Grabbing an envelope out of his coat pocket, he set it down on the table in front of Jared, who looked up at him, questioning look crossing his face.

“What’s this?”

“That would be your surprise.” He smirked at the look of confusion on Jared’s face grew and he picked up the envelope and shook it back and forth. “Just open it, Jay.”

Sliding open the packet, Jared shook out the contents, opening the letter. His eyes began scanning the typed pages as Jensen stood off to the side, a hand nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“Jensen, what is this?” Jared looked up at him, a slow tear making its way out of the corner of his eye. “Is this what I think it is?”

“That depends. Do you think that those are my official papers separating me from the Army and discharging me from active duty? Because then you would be, um, correct.”

Flying out of his chair, Jared buried himself in Jensen’s arms, sobs breaking out of his mouth as the two pushed together, trying to be as close as possible at the celebration of the good news. Pulling back, Jared tried to wipe his eyes.

Jensen’s hand moved up to wipe the remaining tears away. “So I figured I could finish the nursery when I get back officially.”

“Wait.” Jared looked down at the papers still clenched in his fingers. “When does this take effect?”

Jensen smiled. “I have to go back for a last two months. Then I’ll be home, a month before little peanut is due. Home for good.”

Jared felt tears threatening again as he wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing lips that tasted of maple sugar. “I like the sound of that. Home with our family. For good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. Comments and Kudos are like pie for Dean Winchester. :)


End file.
